


Yoosung Week

by AliceCarroll



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707's diary, First Dates, Fluff, NSFW, Other, Soulmate AU, different POVs, experimenting, through other's eyes, yoosung week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceCarroll/pseuds/AliceCarroll
Summary: AaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAH!! Yoosung week is heeeereee!!!!! >////////////<I’ve been soooooo excited about this ever since I saw the prompts AH.I really hope you like it!! Thank you for reading <3





	1. Day 1- First Date

**Author's Note:**

> AaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAH!! Yoosung week is heeeereee!!!!! >////////////<
> 
> I’ve been soooooo excited about this ever since I saw the prompts AH.
> 
> I really hope you like it!! Thank you for reading <3

To say Bonny was nervous was an understatement. She didn’t understand. She had never felt this nervous before at the prospect of going on a first date. Maybe excited, optimistic, bubbly, but never _this_ nervous. Maybe her friends were right and she had fallen for the guy more than it was advisable taking into account the number of dates that had turned out wrong before.

There were these four guys who had turned out to be a dick, these five guys who were nice-guysTM, which is even worse, and those couple of girls that had turned up to be just friends. _God bless women_ , she thought, picking at her fingers as she used to do when she was nervous.

Yoosung Kim, though, he seemed different. He had always been so sweet and thoughtful when they had hung out as friends that she had fallen for him instantly, and when he had asked her on a date, she just couldn’t believe her luck. Nevertheless, she had her friends’ voice echoing in her mind: “be careful, Bonny,” “there won’t be any shortbread for you this time if you get heart-broken.”

The shortbread threat was too much to bear. She was Scottish after all! And she had made the shortbread herself!!

_It’s unfair_ , she sobbed to herself. _But I understand they are worried about me._

Thus, she decided she would keep her guards up during the date! She would search for any being-a-dick or nice-guy signs there could be! And she would keep her heart safe, avoiding PDA and...

“B-Bonny, did I make you wait?” she heard the sweet shy voice of her sweet shy date.

“Yoosung!!” she hugged him as usual. “Not at all! And if you had, I’d be the only one to blame for being early!”

He suddenly moved back, breaking the embrace, and Bonny got scared. Had she been too straightforward? At that moment, she realised he had a light blush on his cheeks and that he was giggling softly. No way. Had that tickled him?!?!?!?!?! She was about to cry about how adorable he was when she noticed something else: he was wearing purple hairpins. Purple was her favourite colour. She was wearing a green dress for this very same reason and star-shaped earrings, knowing the meaning of his name.

Mission #1: Protecting Bonny’s heart from Yoosung’s charms: failed miserably.

She tried not to drool too much as they exchanged some conversation about their day as they walked towards the cinema. They had agreed on watching a horror film. Bonny would have never thought that Yoosung would be fond of those kinds of films, but he had seemed eager to watch it and she had agreed. She had always considered horror films belonging to comedy, after all. And she loved laughing.

Nevertheless, taking into account that Mission #1 had failed miserably, she thought she could use the scares of the film to her advantage for Mission #2: making _him_ fall for her as much as she had fallen for him already with her lady-like charms. That’s why at every scare she pretended to be startled and grabbed Yoosung’s hand.

Yoosung, on the other hand, had never thought a terrible idea could turn out so well. He had realised that listening to Seven and choosing a horror movie had been the worst thing he could have done since he couldn’t help letting out small yells at every scare and he ended up looking away from the screen all the time. Nevertheless, he could feel Bonny’s hand on him. She was apparently startled, though she had a happy smile on her face, so he was not sure whether she was actually scared or enjoying herself. Be as it may, he had actually succeeded in his objective of holding her hand, so he was happy and proud about that!

Bonny suggested to go to a cafeteria, though Yoosung wasn’t really sure if he would be able to eat anything after how scary the whole film had been, but his date wouldn’t stop talking about “how those milkshakes are the most perfectest in the whole universe and beyond.” Bonny is prone to exaggerating a bit. Never mind her. How could Yoosung say no to that enthusiasm?

They arrived there and Yoosung contemplated with eyes wide open how Bonny ordered the extra large chocolate milkshake with two vanilla ice cream balls on top, chocolate syrup and a piece of cheesecake, and he ordered a regular vanilla milkshake for himself. Bonny tried to hold back her drooling as she repeated how delicious those drinks were and Yoosung couldn’t help but chuckling softly, at which she blushed. She didn’t want to embarrass herself, but she was too excited to hold herself back!! With a little bit of luck he would think she was adorable... she guessed? And right she was.

Their orders arrived and Bonny started devouring hers with a wide grin, knowing deep inside that she was not being as lady-like as she should, but also aware that it was worth it. Mission #2: making Yoosung fall for her as much as she had fallen for him already with her lady-like charms: failed not so miserably. Well, she always had Mission #3, she guessed? The improbable and obviously-not-going-to-happen “getting-a-kiss-from-Yoosung-Kim” mission.

“Do you want to try my drink before I finish it forever?” she asked him ignoring her own train of thoughts before pouting, making Yoosung giggle at the way she had phrased it.

“No, thanks, I don’t have good experiences with chocolate milkshakes...” he sighed remembering Seven’s prank.

“What do you mean?” Bonny asked, interested.

He cleared his throat, blushing at the memory of it, and tried to change the subject, but Bonny insisted that he should tell her. He started telling her about the RFA first: how his cousin had been the founder and how her death was still a mystery for him. Before the topic of conversation turned too dark, he moved onwards to talk about each of the RFA members, so that she understood the context, letting Seven and his usual teasing for the end to tell her about how he made him believe he had the “Pass Out After Drinking Caffeine Syndrome.”

“And you believed it?” she chuckled.

At that moment, Yoosung became self-conscious. Not only was he talking about how he fell for his best friend’s most stupid prank, but also had he been as annoying as to be monopolising the conversation for the last 30 minutes. He pursed his lips and blushed lightly, looking down at his glass of milkshake, which was still full.

“I... it made sense at the moment,” he complained. “More or less... Aaaargh! I’m sorry, I’ve been rambling a lot, and...”

“It’s ok, it sounds really fun,” he heard Bonny say. He looked up and saw that, indeed, she seemed amused, but not as in making fun of him, but as in interested. She was resting her cheek on her hand and had a light blush on her cheeks and a small smile on her lips which made Yoosung flustered.

“I-if you think so...”

“But what does that have to do with chocolate ice cream?” she asked, and Yoosung snorted.

“He told me I wouldn’t pass out if I drank lots of it! Can you believe it?! How could he be so cruel?!”

“It is indeed very cruel to make someone hate chocolate milkshake,” Bonny laughed. “I’m sure you’re never bored, though.”

“That’s for sure. There this one time that... oh, but I’m sure you don’t really want to hear me talk all the time,” he said, getting flustered again.

“Noooo, tell meeeee!!” she asked him, reaching out to take his hands in hers. With the movement, though, she dropped the fork with which she had eaten her cake. “Oh, no! I dropped the dinglehopper!”

“Dinglehopper?” Yoosung tilted his head in confusion as Bonny kneeled under the table to take it.

“Dinglehopper!” she exclaimed, sitting back on her chair, raising the fork. “When it comes to dinglehoppers, I’m a regular encyclopoodia!”

“... come again?”

“It’s from the _Little Mermaid_ ,” Bonny laughed. “From the Broadway version if you ask! Of course, it’s not that the original Disney film is not good, on the contrary, it’s sooooo cool!!! Buuuuut! The Broadway version has these amazing songs, and all these awesome actors and...”

Bonny was rambling. She knew she was rambling. She knew she was rambling about _The Little Mermaid._ About her obsession with the _Little Mermaid_. But she couldn’t stop herself. Her tongue, vocal chords, lungs, points of articulation, etc were working on their own accord.

Nevertheless, Yoosung hadn’t seen something as cute in his whole life. How Bonny’s cheeks and eyes light up just by talking about something she liked so much, how she got all excited and jumpy on her seat, even the way her voice raised up in a high-pitched way when she talked about something she liked particularly.

They went out of the cafeteria just as the sun started setting and Yoosung offered to see her home. Bonny, of course, accepted.

On their way there, they shared a comfortable silence. Bonny smiled, thinking that it was amazing that this hadn’t turned into an awkward moment. With most of people, Bonny always felt the need to fill up the silence with chatter, unless they had really connected or they were about to have an important conversation. Nevertheless, despite having been a pain in the ass with her ramble before, she felt comfortable walking silently next to Yoosung, and he seemed to feel the same way. That spoke volumes of him.

“You don’t think I’m weird?” Bonny whispered, letting out a shy smile, and Yoosung startled.

“Weird? Why?”

“Because... well, do I really have to specify?”

He let out a small chuckle and Bonny’s face heated up.

“Well, you are certainly unique, but I wouldn’t be falling in love with you if you weren’t.”

Thus, Bonny died as the most happiest person in the entire universe at that very moment.

The End

Just (half) kidding.

Yoosung startled and thought about turning back, going away and hiding in a cave for the rest of his existence when he realised what he had said, but he was too shocked to move. Bonny, on the other hand, was finding troubles to breathe, but thinking that he may be feeling the need to run away from all human contact, she just replied.

“GoodperfectI’mfinesoundsnicesoundslikeperfectionbecauseI’mfallinginlovewithyoutoo.”

“Reallyyoudon’tfeellikeI’machildandnogood?!”

“NoIthinkyou’rereallyamazingandtalentedandyeah.”

“...Thanks.”

“You too,” Bonny said, for some reason, and tried to go back to breathing normally.

“Can I kiss you?” and Bonny lost her breath again.

She nodded and Yoosung leaned to caress his lips on hers. It was a clumsy, shy kiss, but neither of them would change it for anything in the world.

Mission #3: getting a kiss from Yoosung Kim: succeeded outstandingly.


	2. Day 2- Experimenting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes day 2! And with a NSFW piece e.e
> 
> I don't know if the ending feels a bit rushed, but I reaaaally hope you like it <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading and your support~

It had been a lovely evening. MC and Yoosung had enjoyed of some dinner at home for their first anniversary since neither of them wanted to spend much money at a restaurant. Not that they needed to go there to enjoy of a romantic evening. Yoosung had organised everything so beautifully: scented candles decorating the living room, MC’s favourite food, which had been arranged it in the most elegant way he had been able to find online... he had even bought some wine, which he couldn’t usually afford taking into account that he was a student.

Of course, MC had also thought about something special to grant him with. They were wearing a new piece of lingerie and even though the meal was being lovely and the ice cream afterwards was really tasty, they couldn’t wait for the _real dessert_ to come. They weren’t nervous about Yoosung’s reaction anymore since they knew he loved those kinds of things, so, more than self-consciousness or anxiety, MC felt excitement at the prospect of seeing his cheeks turning of a shy red in contrast with the dark and lustful look in his eyes.

The moment finally arrived. They had moved to Yoosung’s room and MC had undressed before him. Yoosung kissed them slowly and deeply, but his strong grab on their hips showed his urge and need, and MC sat on his lap as they usually did. He started undoing MC’s zip and they took their clothes off partially, hiding part of their lingerie. Yoosung widened his eyes and blushed deeply, but instead of looking away, he kissed down MC’s throat, biting lightly on the crook of their neck, which startled them.

MC let out a moan and Yoosung kept on biting up their throat. Usually, MC was the one who did those kinds of bold advances, seeing that Yoosung was fonder of being submissive in bed. Yoosung’s hand wandered down MC’s back, helping them off their clothes entirely and MC lied on the bed. The blonde’s eyes wandered up and down their body and he caressed up their belly with the tip of his fingers, making MC shiver in delight.

“Can we try something new?” Yoosung asked MC, his cheeks going of an even darker shade of red.

MC nodded, trusting Yoosung completely, and he took a pair of handcuffs that they usually used on him. He took MC’s wrists up to the headboard and tied them there with the handcuffs.

“A-are they too tight?” he asked.

“They are perfect,” MC replied, the slow and lightly unsure actions of their boyfriend increasing their urge instead of setting off the mood.

Yoosung took MC’s hands and kissed them just above the handcuffs. He moved down to kiss MC, a kiss that started off as slow as before but soon enough became rougher, making MC moan. They circled their arms around his waist, rubbing against Yoosung’s hardness, but he suddenly grabbed their thighs and pinned them on the bed.

“N-not yet,” he stuttered with a light frown and serious expression, and MC nodded. He moved back and started taking off his clothes slowly with a lustful and serious expression while he looked into MC’s eyes until he was left in his underwear only. MC licked their lips at the sight. They wanted to reach out to touch his naked torso, but their movements were frustratingly restricted.

Yoosung placed himself between their legs and kissed their crotch before leaving a trail of bites, licks and more kisses up their belly and chest, taking his time to nip and suck at the crook of their neck. MC pulled of their handcuffs, wanting to embrace him as he did that, and tensed their legs. They started understanding the appeal of the light pain that came from the metal sinking into their wrists and of letting themselves be mastered.

Yoosung was encouraged by MC’s positive reaction. He had been wanting to try this for a long time, even though he knew MC was happy with their role as dominant, but there was some arousing feeling at the sight of MC shivering under his touch and being entirely at his mercy. Almost all his shyness disappeared, he moved back and raised MC by the waist, making them turn so that their arms were crossed, their elbows and knees supporting them on the bed. He licked up MC’s back and bit roughly on their shoulder making them moan a bit louder, their arms tensing up and pulling from the cuffs once again.

Yoosung slid his hand down their chest and belly between their legs, applying some pressure that made MC shiver. He pressed his erection against MC’s ass and let out a shaky breath next to their ear before biting it, making them hum. His hand moved into their underwear, and he started stimulating them.

“Do you like this?” Yoosung asked in a husky voice that made MC shiver.

“Y-yes,” they replied.

“Tell me what you want.”

“I want you,” MC said with no hesitation.

Yoosung let out a groan at their reply and moved back, taking off his underwear and putting on a condom. He embraced MC from behind with one hand as he prepared them with the other, biting and sucking at their neck. He finally entered them, teasingly slowly, and started moving roughly. He kept embracing MC with one hand and pulled of their hair with the other, making them look at him to kiss their lips. When Yoosung felt his orgasm approaching, he started stimulating MC, and they finished at the same time.

Yoosung kissed the back of MC’s neck and pulled away from them with a smile. He freed them and both cuddled in bed, letting out soft giggles.

“Was I too rough?” he asked MC, kissing their wrists. MC shook their head. He had been done even harder stuff!

“I loved it,” they replied with a smile.

“I thought a change in roles could be nice,” Yoosung said with a faint blush. Even though they had already done lots of stuff together, Yoosung still felt lightly embarrassed when talking about sex. “What do you think?”

“Hmm... it was not bad for the first time,” MC teased him and Yoosung started pouting. They kissed his lips softly. “Just kidding, dummy. Didn’t I tell you before I loved it?”

But Yoosung’s pout didn’t falter, so MC started spreading kisses all over his face, which had him giggling in seconds. Soon enough, the kisses turned less playful and Yoosung and MC started feeling the room heating up again. MC sat on Yoosung’s lap, eager for round two and... experimenting a little themselves~


	3. Day 3- Through other's eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes day threeeee! I had been thinking about doing the other prompt when I thought that it could be fun writing from Seven's perspective since I don't usually use first person narrators for the RFA members. Besides, Seven is very important in Yoosung's life and vice versa, so I thought it would be interesting to explore Yoosung through the hacker's eyes.
> 
> And that's it!
> 
> I really hope you like it :3 I've had a lot of fun writing it <3
> 
> Thank you for reading~

-God 707’s Diary: Yoosungie~

Welcome once again to God 707’s diary, my dear readers.

As if someone would actually read this lolololol

My baby diary is hidden in...

But that’s not the important thing rn!!!

Let’s proceed with today’s entry~ This time, we will be talking about RFA’s cutie-pie, that is...

**_Yoosung Kim_ ** **_❤_ **

Of course, I met Yoosung Kim when I joined the RFA. He was Rika’s precious cousin, and a serious and responsible student.

“Booooooring!!” You’d exclaim.

And you would be right!!!!

He was boooooooring, but things changed!! He became more interesting with time :D Our responsible student finally became a reckless and gullible, cute boi ❤

_Character development_

If only this weren’t due to his beloved cousin’s death :’(

But! Things got better!

Why? You’d wonder. Because God 707 was there to introduce him to the ways of LOLOL.

Yasssssssssssssss! You’re welcome, Yoosung.

He became a reckless, gullible, cute, game-addict student, just how I like them!! e.e He was not happy with his life, but, then again, who is?!

That is, until the hero! of our story entered onstage ❤

*Trumpet sounds* **MC has entered the chat room** *More trumpet sounds*

Our dearest Yoosungie fell in love with our dear MC(ie?).

_Aaaaaaaaaaaw_ I’m blushing only at the thought ❤

Thus, Yoosung became more responsible again~ But still easy to prank, so he didn’t go back to his boooooooooooring self.

_Kudos, MC_

But let’s get serious *clears throat*

Ever since Rika left, Yoosung seemed to have fallen in a spiral of self-destruction. I know I’m not one to talk, but I couldn’t help but worrying about him in my own, weird way. He had no motivation, no interest from anything but LOLOL and, let’s be honest, that was only a form of evading from reality. He didn’t enjoy the game as such but as a way to put his mind away from his depression and feelings of worthlessness. Which of course is not bad, but it’s not ideal since these feelings are still there at the end of the day.

When he fell in love with MC, though, he was back to giving real smiles. _Real smiles_. I had not been able to see my best friend make a genuine happy expression in two years, and this new person arrives and in 11 days he is grinning like an idiot.

_This MC is quite something._

And I am glad for him. Sometimes, I still blame myself that I wasn’t able to be there for him as much as he needed to, but it’s not something that’s easy for me. Not only because of my work as a hacker, but also because of my own issues.

_Of which we will talk about in the diary entry of next week ;3_

Thus, my baby boy developed from a boooooooring, serious student to a depressed student to a happy and corny student!

MC and he are so happy together, I even feel embarrassed when we are in the same room!!! In the same floor!!!! In the same building!!!! In the same planet!!!!!

*Buys tickets for space station*

They are all over the place being lovey dovey. They even go to the toilet together!!

_Maybe this was a bit of an exaggeration_

But when will I be able to have my bestie back? T^T

Jk jk

The truth is that even though MC and he are stuck together with glue, the former encourages Yoosungie to spend time with me so that I don’t die from loneliness drowning in my own tears.

In summary, I’m happy if my friend is happy. I’m such a good person.

Kudos to me.

See you tomorrow in the next entry: God 707’s eternal love to Elly ❤ * ❤ * ❤ *

  _God 707_


	4. Yoosung Week. Day 4- Soulmate AU (Life with you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes day 4~
> 
> For this day I decided to choose the prompt Alternate Universe and take the chance to write Yoosung and Bonny's story in the Soulmates AU universe I wrote about in my work "A Way to Happiness" :3 I had been wanting to write this story for a while, so I'm very happy I finally had the chance to do it >w<
> 
> You don't need to have read the previous story to understand this one! Just know that Rika has a soulmate (Alana) who stopped her before things in ME got too crazy.
> 
> This story is written from different points of view, but I hope it's not too confusing. If it is, just let me know~
> 
> There's some implicit nsfw content towards the middle :3
> 
> I really hope you like it! Thank you for reading <3

“Who are you?”

There was a girl in my dream I didn’t know. She was looking at me with curious, big brown eyes and she sat next to me.

“I am Maggie,” she replied. “Who are you?”

“Yoosung,” I said. “Why are you in my dream?”

“This is _my_ dream,” Maggie frowned.

I had been having a nightmare when suddenly the world became white as an empty canvass, and she appeared. I had sat on a bench I found in the middle of the bright nothingness and she had sat next to me before starting our first conversation. I was too shy to do so. I’m glad she took the initiative. We were 5 by then.

“Are you my soulmate?” she asked me.

She was clever. She had always known more than I and had been able to explain things I considered difficult. She was witty, happy, optimistic and the feeling of trust and friendship that emerged the first time I met her evolved naturally and easily into deeper feelings of love.

***

We started meeting in our dreams quite often and played without questioning the other’s existence in real life. We met as often as we could. We grew up outside and inside our dreams.

We became aware of the difference in the language we used when Yoosung started being taught English at school and I was taught French. I didn’t know it then, but I know now that we had started acquiring language awareness.

Ooops, my philologist escaped.

Anyway, that’s unimportant.

The important thing is that I decided I would study Korean.

When my family and I moved to England, he held me in my dreams as I cried over the Scottish fields, the river, the house with the red fence and all the places, all those places that were more I than myself, that I would only see during summer and Christmas. Everything was strange and foreign except Yoosung, his arms, and the dreams. Our dreams.

I started to grow used to the life in Bournemouth and people started calling me Bonny. I told him the anecdote, laughing for the first time in weeks, of how my new friend had mistaken the Scottish word for a name and had started calling me ‘pretty.’ He started calling me by that name too.

***

Dreams with Bonny never turned to nightmares. We dreamed of the garden at her house in Scotland and shared shortbread and tea under a static sky with paper clouds and an occasional star.

“Super hero,” she called me. “Shooting Star,” “Starry Prince.” Those were the names she gave me and made my heart flutter in my chest before she or I even knew what love was.

She also gave me my first kiss and people mocked me when I told them I had kissed someone already. They didn’t believe Bonny was real. We were only real for each other.

Rika believed it, though. She believed in the connection with people. She showed me life from a different perspective, more compassionate, more self-less. I lost that light the day I was told she had died.

I fell into a spiral of self-destruction which would have ended with me if it wasn’t for Bonny. I didn’t want her to have nightmares.

***

The night that Yoosung didn’t show up in my dreams, I got scared. That was the first time I had a nightmare since we met.

The following night he told me Rika, his cousin, had died and I held him during the night. His sleep, though, was inconsistent. His habits changed, were destroyed. I didn’t blame him. How could I?

Then, I realised. I was at the wrong place. Why meet in dreams if we have a whole life of daylight in front of us? How would it feel to hold him for real? Would it be different? Would I be able to smell his scent, to feel the wetness of his tears, the softness of his hair and skin, to feel goosebumps if he ever whispered in my ear?

I arrived to Korea without any previous warning. I realised too late I should have told him. Oh, well.

Finding him was easy, though.

***

I went out of class to find Bonny waiting for me and I thought I was dreaming.

***

I embraced him as I had never embraced someone. It felt so different. It felt so real. I could smell his scent of cinnamon and late hours, feel the smoothness of his hair, though bleached, feel how he dig his fingers in mine, the wetness of his tears on my neck as he buried his face on it.

***

It was Bonny. She still had that weird smell of planes and tiredness, but she was Bonny. She was softer than in my dreams, less gentle, but more real. I could feel the silkiness of her hair, the movement of her chest against mine as her breathing came out in sobs, hear her soft voice as she repeated my name and told me...

“I love you.”

***

“I love you.”

***

I kissed her and felt her returning the kiss with desperation. She tasted of shortbread and tiredness.

***

I returned the kiss, digging my fingers in his hair and he overwhelmed my senses. Everything was Yoosung, stars, tears and shy laughter between kisses.

***

I felt the curious looks of my classmates on me and dragged her out of there to take her to a more private place. It didn’t feel weird having her there. It felt natural.

***

I let him guide me. I would have let him take me to the end of the world. I could only see him, feel his hand taking mine, and I couldn’t do anything else than smiling broadly, because it was Yoosung. My hero, Starry Prince, Shooting Star, my love.

The shortbread to my tea. Hehe.

***

I took her to my home and she threw the bag pack she was carrying to the sofa to kiss me again. She embraced me with her arms and legs me as I took her to my room and everything became kisses, nakedness, bodies intertwined, moans and confusion in an unquestionable clarity.

I watched her in her sleep as she embraced me, still unable to believe she was with me, and then the events started sinking in my consciousness.

Bonny was here.

In Korea.

...

What was Bonny doing in Korea!?

The only thing I had seen with her was a small bag pack in which she probably could only keep her wallet and phone. She had always told me how difficult it was for her to fall asleep and she had started dozing off right after we...

A blush crept to my cheeks just as I realised what we have just done. _She had given me the condoms._ Had she come prepared for... or she just happened to have some because...?

_Was she more experienced than I? She seemed to know what she was doing?_ Or is she just dom...? !!!

Whaaaaa...?

I could feel my brain short-circuiting as I became more aware of what we had just done, of her sudden apparition in Korea of...

***

I was shaken of my sleep by Yoosung’s sobs. Yoosung? Oh, that’s right. I was in Korea.

“It’s alright,” I whispered and embraced him.

“What are you doing here?” he asked me between sobs.

“I’ve come to be with you,” I replied, moving back to smile at him and take some of his locks off his forehead.

“I love you,” he cried.

“I love you too,” I chuckled. “Can I have a shower?”

I had come to Korea bringing with me only the essentials, these being my phone, wallet, passport, condoms, a small unicorn-shaped plushie I always brought with me when I travelled to sleep with, and a present for Yoosung from Scotland. I had had shortbread with me, but I had eaten them during the journey. Of course, I had also brought a spare pair of underwear.

Yoosung’s cheeks reddened at the word ‘shower’ and I noticed they turned even flusher than in dreams. That only made me want to kiss him more, so I gave him a peck on the lips and both his cheeks, happy.

***

Her kisses were the best medicine for sadness and I loved her and was over the moon about having her with me, but I still didn’t know anything about her plans, so when I stopped being flustered, I asked her about them. She didn’t have any plans.

“Are you joining me?” she asked me with a blush. She meant the shower.

I nodded.

***

Life with Bonny was easy. The first days she was too tired and had too much jetlag to get out of bed, but afterwards, she devoted herself to support and help me. I had never felt more loved, and I had never needed it more. She filled my days with light, laughter and support.

“Go and see your friends,” she told me once.

She didn’t want my happiness to depend on her. I didn’t understand what she meant with that then. When I met Alana and discovered the truth about Rika, though, I did.

“I don’t want your happiness to depend on me either,” I told her and she went back to Scotland.

***

Time apart was not as hard as it would have been if we didn’t see each other in dreams.

“Mary, are you staying in the UK for university?” I asked my best friend once. She knew about my dreams and my soulmate, since I always talked about him. She smiled at my question.

“I was thinking about going to Korea to study,” she said.

And that’s why she’s my best friend.

***

Bonny arrived back to Korea a year later, and that time she let me know. She couldn’t think about any other thing anyway, so she had let me know in her dreams. If I hadn’t known it that way, though, Seven would have told me.

***

I was casually stalking Bonny’s e-mail, in the interest of my best friend Yoosungie, as the reader will understand, when I read her correspondence with SKY University. I gasped dramatically and audibly and Saeran looked at me with his usual pissed off expression, though I could see a sparkle of interest in his eyes.

“What is it?” he asked me.

“You wouldn’t believe it even if I told you!!!” I exclaimed, building up tension.

“Just tell me already!”

“No need to get so impatient, little brother~” I cooed him. “I’m going to tell you... when the time comes.”

His look of curiosity was bliss!!!! It was perfection!!!!! Brought my life to completion!

Lol, that rhymed.

His look was something like: -.-

Anyway. I took my phone and dialled our favourite puppy’s number and asked in the most calm and collected manner:

“IS BONNY COMING BACK?!”

Oopsie.

“She is,” he said at the other side of the line and I could feel how he put the phone slightly away from him. Cute baby. “How do you even...?”

“Nothing escapes God 707,” I replied, leaning back on my chair and rolling the inexistent cord of the phone around my existent finger. “You should know that by now, baby.”

“D-don’t call me that!!”

“Anyway, aren’t you happy that your dear girlfriend is coming back~?”

“O-of course I am, what would you expect?!” I laughed. His reactions were always gold!!!! He was getting so flustered only acknowledging that he was looking forward to Bonny’s arriving to Korea. “Anyway, if you called only to tease me, I’m hanging up!”

“Aaaw, Yoosungie, don’t be mean to Sevenny!” I pouted even though I knew he couldn’t see me.

“Bye!!”

He hung up and I chuckled. I was relieved that he was going to be with her. After all, Saeran and I were going to leave Rika and Alana’s home as soon as we could and I now I knew I was leaving Yoosung in good hands.

***

“Korea, the land of kimchi, kpop, kstuff, Korean, and my beautiful soulmate,” Bonny opened her arms as we arrived to the airport. It was a nice thing seeing my best friend all energetic again.

In high school I had felt disappointed with my studies, so I had felt the need to do something different, the need to run away to a new place. I felt asphyxiated in Bournemouth. It is a nice city, but I had been there all my life. I was not like Bonny, who was from Scotland and now lived in England and also travelled a lot. I wanted to know other places.

She had suggested before that we went to some other country to study our degree. She had also grown tired of Bournemouth and though going back to Scotland to study sounded appealing for her, she wanted to give herself the opportunity to know other places and we had promised to go together a long time ago. Of course, it was logical for her to have Korea in mind. I would have been more reluctant to go there if it weren’t for the degree I wanted to do.

“And the land of LOLOL!” I exclaimed.

“Lololololol!” Bonny laughed.

Yup. I wanted to study Game Design and Development.

We picked up our luggage and went out of the airport. I looked in amusement at my friend as she squealed in delight and left her suitcase behind, all forgotten, as she rushed to embrace a blushy blonde-haired guy who was going to become my gaming bro.

***

I wouldn’t have been so happy in Korea if it wasn’t for Yoosung and Mary. Even though I had studied the language from an early age and talked to Yoosung with it, in an academic context it was more complicated. Fortunately enough, my degree was in English Literature and Linguistics, so most of the classes were in English, though that made my parents, and even myself at times, wonder if I had made the right decision going to Korea to undertake it instead of staying in an English-speaking country. All my doubts disappeared any time I saw Yoosung’s bright smile.

I think it’s a mistake to think that one should shape their lives to the person they love, even if they are soulmates. I do believe, though, that this is something to take into account. I love Yoosung. I love him, and Mary, and life with him is more enjoyable. But I love myself too. I love writing, I love literature, I love Korea, Scotland, my new friends, the RFA, and I love myself. Life with him is better, but it’s all these things, the smaller and the bigger ones, and myself that make life as happy as it is.

***

I take Bonny’s, my soulmate, hand in mine as she talks to me about the story she is writing. She speaks with her eyes sparkling in excitement, and for a moment I am lost in the sound of her voice, her expression of happiness, and she shifts her eyes to me for a second. She stops talking and smiles at me and I return it.

The afternoon moves into the evening slowly and quietly as we hold hands and walk down the familiar streets. Not everything went as planned, but most of the events turned out right. I turn to look at Bonny’s golden locks shinning of a light orange due to the light of the sunset and I smile to myself and think: “Holding hands, smiles and sunset. They all have a taste of you. A taste of life with you.”


	5. Day 5- Surprise Weather and Exhibitionism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes day 5!
> 
> For today, I decided to use both prompts, since they could be combined quite nicely~
> 
> I hope you like it!! Thank you so much for reading and your support, it means a lot <3

MC and Yoosung had finally had the time to go on a date! Exam week was over, so making the best of the sunny weather which was proper of summer, they had decided to go out to the park, grab some ice cream and walk bare-footed and hand by hand down the beautiful and green grass (or at least in the case of MC, seeing that Yoosung had shivers every time he thought about touching the grass on bare foot).

They were enjoying of the day, when a bunch of big, grey clouds started gathering over them.

“Should we get going?” MC asked Yoosung, worried, since they hadn’t taken an umbrella with them, believing that the weather would stay sunny throughout the whole day.

“Yeah, maybe we should,” Yoosung agreed. “We can watch a film at my place,” he suggested, having actually other (funnier) things in mind.

“Sounds great!” MC exclaimed, and so they started making their way there.

Nevertheless, it was not long before it started raining. They hadn’t even had time to get out of the park when the rain became really strong and both of them ended up running and laughing through it, taking refuge under a tree from time to time, but deciding that walking under the rain was actually funnier. Of course, almost everyone had gone home by then and the park seemed to be their own small world of rain, wet grass and kisses, and so they started looking for each other’s lips between laughter and squeals of excitement.

MC leaned on a tree and Yoosung stared kissing them, deeply and slowly, and they stopped interrupting their lips from moving against the other’s in laughter. Yoosung moved closer to them, feeling their body against his, both of them wet by the rain and MC tightened their embrace round his waist. They broke the kiss to look into the other’s eyes. Yoosung looked down, a deep blush covering his cheeks when he found out that the rain had made MC’s clothes more transparent, and looked into their eyes again.

MC smiled and caressed up his chest, their hands intertwining behind his neck and made him lean in for another kiss. He returned it and MC moved their right leg up to pull him closer with it. Yoosung let out a small gasp and they took the chance to thrust their tongue into his mouth. They started noticing Yoosung’s excitement increasing between their legs.

“Do you want this?” they asked him, not wanting to do anything he didn’t want to do.

As all answer, Yoosung bit up their throat and the lobe of their ear. “Yes,” he whispered, making MC’s skin crawl up in excitement. They started nipping at his throat, making him gasp in surprise and let out a moan, muffled on MC’s neck.

“We have to be careful not to get caught,” MC whispered, only making him more excited, as they looked around for a more intimate place, though there weren’t many. They finally spotted a more secluded area behind some leafy bushes, so they took Yoosung’s hand and dragged him there.

Yoosung put his jacket on the grass, caring little about dirtying it with mud or leaves, and laid his head and back on it, pulling MC on his chest with him. They resumed the kissing and MC slid her hand into Yoosung’s trousers, making him gasp in surprise. They started pleasuring him and he reciprocated. They tried to hold back their panting and moans, but the fact that they were in a public space made it all more thrilling and exciting.

Yoosung, somehow scared of being caught, but also feeling a great urge, undid his trousers, put on a condom and removed MC’s underwear enough to be able to enter them. The rain continued falling on them as MC moved on top of Yoosung, and didn’t stop when both of them reached their climax. MC lied on Yoosung’s chest, both of them panting and giggling as they continued getting wet. It had been faster than usual since they didn’t want to risk being found and the mild discomfort, but that had also made it more exciting and enjoyable.

They recomposed themselves and rushed to Yoosung’s place, where they had a warm shower (and went for round 2) and cuddled in bed.

“This has been one of the most fun dates we’ve ever had,” MC chuckled, nuzzling against Yoosung.

He blushed lightly, flustered when he remembered what they had done at the park, but nodded. The rain hadn’t stopped yet and was heard tapping against the closed window.

“I think I prefer it when the rain is at the other side of the window, though,” Yoosung whispered, making MC chuckle and give him a peck on the lips.

They snuggled closer to him and fell asleep, enjoying of their boyfriend’s warmth. Both of them would have to stay in bed with a cold the next day, but neither would think even for a second it had not been worth it.


	6. Day 6- Cosplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the penultimate day already?! T^T This week should last forever!!
> 
> Here comes my submission~ I really hope you like it!
> 
> Thank you for reading and your support <3

“Are you sure MC’s going to like this?” Yoosung said, pulling from his clothes to try to cover as much of his thighs as possible.

“Ohohohoho!” Seven laughed, the shine in his glasses making it impossible to see his eyes. “They’re going to _love it_ ,” he affirmed. “It’s their favourite anime, after all.”

And it was, or at least it had been during their childhood.

 

But let me go back a little in time: two months to be precise. MC and Yoosung were both really excited about the next anime and videogames convention which was going to take place in their city, and so they had made plans to go together on a date. Yoosung wanted to buy some limited-edition LOLOL stuff he had been saving for and he would be able to buy at the convention, and MC was really looking forwards to seeing all the cosplayers and merchandising of their favourite animes.

Nevertheless, Yoosung would have never thought something more special than that was going to take place at the convention until he heard MC talking to someone on the phone.

“I have all the materials, Seven,” MC had said, believing they were alone. “We can start with the cosplay tomorrow if you have some time.”

Yoosung decided to interrogate Seven until he had finally told him: he was going to help MC making a LOLOL cosplay to wear at the convention to surprise Yoosung.

Of course, he couldn’t possibly stay calm when he knew MC had a now-not-so-much-of-a surprise prepared for him, and he decided to ask for Seven’s help. Why Seven? Well, it must have been the panic of the moment.

“Of course, you should cosplay as well, baby Yoosung,” Seven said, caressing a cushion on his lap as if it was a cat. “Of something they like. What about...?”

 

And let us go back to where we began.

“When you said _Sakura Card Captor_ ,” Yoosung started exclaiming, “I thought you meant Shaoran, not this!!” he complained, pointing at his skirt.

“Aw, Yoosungie, but I thought you would like to be the protagonist~” Seven cooed him, finishing tying up the second pigtail.

“But the protagonist is a _girl_! He complained.”

“And you are even cuter than her!” Seven said, motioning him to stand up and taking him to the bathroom so that he could look at the final result on a full-length mirror. “See?”

Well, he should acknowledge he _was_ cute and... wait!!

“But still!!” he complained. “There’s no way I can go out like that!”

“Why not? I do it all the time,” Seven shrugged with a fake-innocent smile.

“B-b-but you’re a... hacker! I’m a normal person! Normal people...”

“Yoosungie, you can’t be so close-minded,” Seven shook his head, his arms crossed on his chest, and let out a dramatic sigh as he moved elegantly a lock of hair behind his ear. “Masculinity is so fragile,” he gave him a teasing pitying look.

“What do you mean?” Yoosung asked him, starting to follow him.

“The same as you~” Seven replied, going to the kitchen and opening a PhD Pepper. “You’re saying that you can’t wear a dress because you’re a man. I’m saying that if you were a real man, you’d be able to wear a dress without being less manly because of that,” he raised softly the can and took a sip.

“I... of course I can!” he exclaimed, his cheeks red.

“Then do it,” Seven smirked.

 

Yoosung was waiting for MC at the entrance of the convention. He felt awkward. He felt everyone’s looks on him!!! No! He could stand this! He was a man!

He looked up with a frown of determination and let himself lean on the wall behind him, caring little about dirtying the red and white Sakura-Card-Captor dress and crossing his arms as he could as he still carried the stick. At that moment, he recognised a face in the crowd that sounded familiar. That was MC! But, wait. They were not dressed as a LOLOL character, she was...

“Yoosung?!” MC widened their eyes, looking at him.

“MC! You’re...”

MC’s eyes light up.

“So that’s what Seven meant when he said there was a surprise waiting for me at the convention!” MC exclaimed, hugging Yoosung with a blush. “I would have never guessed you would dress as Sakura the say I dressed as Shaoran! Now we are matching!” MC giggled in happiness.

Oh, well, he guessed that it wasn’t that bad if they were matching.

Yoosung scratched his cheek, flustered, and let out an awkward giggle.

“Well, it was his idea,” he said.

“But you did it for me?” MC asked, hugging him once again. “I would have never guessed you would agree to dress as a woman.”

“Well... it does feel weird, but I’m a real man, so I don’t have to feel less manly for that,” he managed to say, remembering Seven’s words.

MC opened their mouth in an “o” of admiration, their cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling.

They spent a great time at the convention. They looked at merchandising, where asked to pose for lots of pictures, and got to buy most of the things Yoosung had wanted to get in the first place. MC promised him that the next time they would wear matching LOLOL cosplays and he hadn’t been happier in his life. Yoosung suggested going to his home, and MC accepted. There, they used their cosplays for, well... other fun stuff e.e

 

**707 has entered the chatroom**

**707:** The convention was so fun ❤  

            And my Yoosungie was soooo pretty

            I’m so glad I got to go too

            And with my own cosplay!

            Which cosplay was it, you ask?

            ❤

            ❤

            ❤

            Of course

            It was

            **_Tomoyo_**

            And what does Tomoyo do...?

            e.e

            I’ll just leave these pictures here...

**707 has left the chatroom**

 

MC saved Yoosung’s videos and photos on their phone and these are, still today, a common cause of blood-loss for them.


	7. Day 7- Through the Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t make it on time for the end of the week T^T
> 
> Nevertheless, better late than never!
> 
> Here come some fluffy headcanons for day 7~ I really hope you like them <3
> 
> Thank you so much to the mods of Yoosung Week for organising such a wonderful event <3 I’ve loved it! And thank you all for reading and your support <3

Through the years, Yoosung has developed a more mature and serious face which he uses for work and to talk about serious stuff (scold Lisa). Nevertheless, he’s still the same adorable man MC fell in love with!

  
He doesn’t get flustered as often as he used to when MC and he started dating, but there’s often a blush on his cheeks that speaks out for him~

  
He’s learnt to live for himself! Even though he takes into consideration MC and other people’s wishes, he’s learnt to consider what he really wants. This was a long and slow process, but MC stood by his side throughout it and supported and helped him.

  
He still falls for Seven’s pranks, but only because the hacker’s improving them as well!

  
~~He secretly enjoys them, though~~

  
Yoosung always makes sure that MC knows how much they are loved. He appears at home with random flowers or small presents just because he saw them and they reminded him of them <3

  
For special dates like Saint Valentine or MC’s birthday, he always makes the most romantic plans. He is usually the one who plans them and MC takes care of improvising stuff if they turn out wrong, since he can get really disappointed and grumpy!

  
He would eventually want kids. He would be excited as MC and he prepare everything for the child’s arrival, and also freak out at times. He is still a bit insecure, but has MC there to reassure him!

  
He’s still a little jealous, but with time that is also something that he starts working on.

  
He adores it when MC visits him at the clinic with his lunch or just to say hi. He will start showing them the animals he has around and making out excuses to have them stay a little longer unless that day he’s really busy.

  
His relationship with MC grows stronger every day <3


End file.
